Pika Girl
by hellsespada1
Summary: Yuuno gets home from an extended research venture to find a rather unexpected thing waiting for him. OOCness and other ridiculous things.


**A/N: I've written more smut! Shocking isn't it? All I have to say is that I named it after the Nightcore song that gave me the idea.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own MGLN.**

* * *

Pika Girl

The man noisily dropped his suitcase where he stood in the bedroom doorway, awestruck by the scene before him.

"For the last time Hayate, I forgive you! I forgive you, alright!? So you had sex with them... so what!? You needed attention, I get that. It's not like you were doing it to betray me. And then you flat out told me and apologized a hundred times. How could I possibly stay upset? I really, _honestly_ haven't had the chance to do it with you since I got back, it's not that I feel threatened, I just haven't gotten free from all this research! You don't need to dress up in some ridiculous outfit to get me to have sex with you. I mean, what are you even supposed to be, an _electric mouse_?! What am I supposed to get out of that, anyway!?"

He stopped with his arm out in an expression of exasperation and stared at the girl who sat in the middle of their bed, unmoving as she listened. For a moment he waited, but she said nothing. The brunette simply sat in the middle of the sheets with her legs folded underneath herself, resting her hands in front of her knees. Slowly, she raised one hand up to her chin, tilted her head to the side and threw her hips to the other one, exposing the colorful tail that stuck up from the back of her bright yellow panties.

"Pika?"

He locked the door.

"This is... just ridiculous...!" He mumbled in a series of kisses against her neck as she hastily unbuttoned his shirt and pulled at his belt. "How can one outfit, no, a few scraps of clothing, make you look so damn adorable?"

"Don't even try to tell me you don't like it when you're sporting a hard-on like this." Having freed him from his pants, Hayate pushed them off with her legs and kicked them onto the floor. She grabbed at his member between his legs and gave him a teasing smirk when he groaned. "Looks like it was super effective then..."

"You're really asking for it Hayate." He bit one of her nipples that he had started teasing through the fabric of her matching yellow bra.

"I'm begging for it, Yuuno. Won't you please give it to me?" The brunette spread her legs further and used her other hand to slip aside her panties and reveal her dripping wet center.

"If you beg like that, I guess I don't have a choice, but..." He played up and down her entrance tauntingly, "will it be alright?"

"Y-yes!" Hayate's breath hitched at his teasing. "I'm plenty wet so, please just put it in! You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this..."

"Hmm... then maybe as a last punishment, I should make you wait a little longer." The blonde pulled back away and smirked at his frustrated girlfriend.

"Yuuno!?" She looked up at him helplessly. "When did you get so good at being cruel?"

He chuckled and lifted the girl so that he was now sitting on the edge of the bed with her kneeling over his lap. "It came with the new haircut." He brushed her cheek lightly with his thumb, his other hand stroking her thigh.

"Did it now? You're just full of surprises then Yuuno-kun." Working both hands into his hair, she marveled once more at its newfound shortness and the spiky way he had done it up. "And it was such a surprise too. I never imagined you'd change your hair while you were gone."

"It had gotten so long that I just didn't want to deal with it anymore. Do you not like it this way...?" He stared into her soft blue eyes, searching for her impression.

"I didn't know what to think at first." Hayate spoke at last, returning his gaze. "And you aren't wearing your glasses either."

"They _are_ only reading glasses, you know. I don't actually need them to see."

She nodded without really hearing him. "I can really see your eyes like this. They're such a rich emerald color. It's all just so unlike you. So... cool." Her face contorted into a smile as she bit back a giggle.

"Hey! Now who's being cruel, Hayate?" Rolling his eyes, Yuuno took a look at his cutely dressed girlfriend and decided that he would be having the last laugh this time. "If that's the way you want it then..." He laid back on the bed and folded his arms behind his head, "you can put it in yourself."

"What?!" Hayate stared at him in disbelief.

"Unless you don't want it after all..."

"Mou Yuuno, that haircut made you really cocky. I'll... be sure to remember this..." The brunette replied as she began to lower her hips and the head of his dick slipped inside.

"I sincerely hope you do." Was his cool reply, causing her to blush fiercely. She let herself drop the rest of the way down and he took in the glorious sight before him.

Hayate gasped as she bottomed out his cock. She clutched her arms to her chest, squeezing her breasts tantalizingly. Her eyes clenched shut and her whole body swayed as she grinded her hips around to enjoy the feeling of having him deep inside her pussy. As she bathed in the sensation, her movements made her lightning bolt tail sway back and forth and her pointy ears twitch. The sight of it all made him grow even harder inside her.

"That's no good, Hayate. You'll need to move your hips more than that."

"You're... really enjoying this ahnren't y...ou!" Hayate started working herself up and down on his dick, placing her hands on his stomach for support.

"More than you could ever imagine."

"Ahh! Nn... Well... I'm glad." Her speech was riddled with gasps and cries. "I'd hoped you find it... enjoyable. Ahn!? Hey! D-don't thrust all of a sudden like that!"

After he let her bounce a number of times, he sat back up and gripped her ass. The brunette squealed and he seized her lips while they were open. The blonde nipped at her lips and her tongue as he enjoyed the soft mewls that escaped her throat. Once she had freed her legs and instead wrapped them around his back, he began to thrust into her slowly.

"You're just adorable Hayate. Incredibly adorable." He trailed kisses down from her lips to her collarbone and sucked on it. His tongue ran over the bone and he bit at the skin enough to leave a mark. Hayate was putty in her boyfriend's hands, unable to keep her back from arching as he toyed with her weak spot.

"I can't believe you went to all this trouble for me. Where did you ever find this outfit? These ears..." He ran a finger over the two black tipped spikes that stood up from the headband she wore, "and this tail..."

"Nooooo! Don't pull iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!" The brunette clenched tightly and collapsed onto her lover's shoulder, much to his confusion.

He blinked several times in an attempt to clear up his surprise and gazed down the contour of her heaving back to her shapely ass, trying to figure out why she came so suddenly. He gently tugged on the tail that protruded from her panties again and she twitched in response.

"Are you telling me this is..." She nodded weakly against him.

He flipped them over so that he was once again sitting between her spread legs and took in her blushing form. "Damn that's hot."

"Will you...?" She whispered weakly.

Yuuno buried his dick in her pussy and leaned over to peck her on the lips. "It would be my pleasure."

The blonde worked his hips fiercely, repeatedly pounding into his girlfriend's wanting hole. She moaned loudly and writhed as he fucked her this way and that. They rolled through various positions as they grinded against each other in need. First he was on top, then he took her from the side, and another time he thrust into her from behind as she rubbed her breasts against the sheets. All the while they connected their mouths at every opportunity; licking, kissing, and biting at each others' lips and tongues. They finished after a time, with Hayate astride his lap once more.

Yuuno grabbed her ass roughly as he drove all the way up inside her. Her legs locked behind his back and she dug her nails into his shoulder, throwing back her head as she screamed his name and came while being filled up inside.

Spent and breathless, she collapsed onto his chest in content. He brought a hand up to stroke the short locks of her soft, brunette hair and turned his unfocused gaze towards the ceiling, unable to suppress the huge grin that he had plastered on his face.

"Look Hayate, I appreciate the thought, but you really don't have to dress up in ridiculous outfits like this to appeal to me. You're always adorable, you know."

"Are you sure, Yuuno-kun?" Slowly she traced circles on his chest.

"I'm positive. I love you just the way you are." The blonde leaned forward so he could kiss the top of her head and she giggled happily.

"I love you too Yuuno." But after a moment she sighed. "It's too bad though. I found a few other things that might have been even cuter."

"Geeeez Hayate!" He shook his head in disbelief. "...what kinds of things?"

* * *

**A/N: Well? Obviously Yuuno was really OOC and there isn't a lot of support for this pairing, but I can't help but think that it works somehow. Hope you enjoyed. Till next time.**


End file.
